


Obsolete Illusion

by killing_kurare



Category: Wir sind die Nacht | We Are the Night (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena wants to take part in this kind of 'tradition'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsolete Illusion

  
**Prompt:[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) -** _#495 Expose_  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- Paint

 

 

Lena swallows hard as she keeps looking at the paintings. They are extraordinary, perfect in every detail. Amazing how Louise had managed to capture Charlotte’s and Nora’s personalities, and the way she had drawn the eyes … it’s as if they were looking directly at the new-born vampire, directly into Lena’s soul.

“Do you like them?”

“They are beautiful”, Lena breathes, still captivated by color and shading.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I draw you like this?”

Now Lena averts her eyes from the portraits and looks at Louise. “You would?” she asks and blushes a little.

Louise smiles warmly. “I’d love to. If you’re okay with …”

Lena returns the smile. “When do you want to start?”

~~~~

“Do you like this setting? We can change anything you like.”

Lena shakes her head and beams. “No, it’s perfect the way it is. I can’t wait to see how my painting turns out.”

“I’ll do my best to do your beauty justice,” Louise says softly. “So, if you please …?”

“Of course,” Lena answers right away and slips out of the bathrobe, exposing pale skin, a perfect body without any embarrassment. She positions herself just as Louise tells her and waits as the older vampire marvels at her with eyes full of love and devotion until she returns to her easel and sits down.

“Now don’t move, Darling.”


End file.
